Conventionally, an indicator for indicating the bicycle running speed or the like has been developed, which is usually mounted on a handle bar in the vicinity of a handle stem mounting portion and projects forwardly and obliquely upwardly from the handle bar.
The conventional indicator, which is mounted on the handle bar by use of a tightening band with a bolt and nut, is complex and troublesome to mount and needs many parts, and also is unstable and can shake or shift out of position, thereby making it difficult for a driver to read out the running speed or the like. Furthermore the indicator which projects significantly from the handle bar is liable to hit a foreign object when the bicycle is running or falls down, and often leads to a breakdown.